Kyledd's Big Brother Diamonds 6
Big Brother Diamonds 6 is the upcoming sixth season of Tengaged user Kyledd's series Big Brother Diamonds, set to premiere in 2013. Format The format for the series is similar to that of the American version of Big Brother. Tengaged contestants who apply for the series will be notified of whether they made the series or not. Each week, the HouseGuests will take part in several compulsory challenges that determined who would win power in the House. The winner of the Head of Household competition was immune from nominations and was instructed to nominate two fellow HouseGuests for eviction. After a HouseGuest became Head of Household he or she was ineligible to take part in the next Head of Household competition. The winner of the Power of Veto competition won the right to save one of the nominated HouseGuests from eviction. If the Veto winner exercised the power, the Head of Household then had to nominate another HouseGuest for eviction. A special twist for the series is that one of the Vetoes throughout the season will be Diamond, meaning the holder may choose the replacement nominee. On eviction night all HouseGuests except for the Head of Household and the two nominees voted to evict one of the two nominees. Before the voting began the nominees had the chance to say a final message to their fellow HouseGuests. In the event of a tie, the Head of Household would break the tie and reveal their vote in front of the other HouseGuests. The nominee with the most votes from the other HouseGuests was evicted from the House. HouseGuests could voluntarily leave the House at any time and those who broke the rules were expelled by Big Brother. The last seven evictees of the season form the Jury that voted for the winner on the season finale, they were known as the jury members. None of the HouseGuests are aware of how the voting process went until after the season. Summary On Day 1, 10 houseguests moved in and were joined by three returning players. Christian and Nick from Season 5 and JoJo from Season 4. At the first Head of Household Competition, Jake was given the win as being the only one to show up for the competition. It was then revealed that this season the vetoes would change and they would be picked from a box that was unknown to them until the Veto Competition. Among them the vetoes include the Bronze, Gold, Platinum, Diamond and Black Diamond Vetoes. The Golden Power of Veto is among one of them. As seen in the past, it allows a houseguest to veto one of the Head of Household's nominees. The staple of the series, the Diamond Power of Veto, is also present. The Bronze Power of Veto enables the holder to take himself off the block. However, it does not give the holder the power to take someone else off. The Silver Power of Veto works the same as in earlier seasons of Big Brother. The holder may use it on anyone but himself. The Platinum Power of Veto grants the holder the power to take off one of the nominees as usual, but may choose to make a more powerful move and take off both nominees. Finally, the Black Diamond Power of Veto, the most powerful Power of Veto in the history of the series. Whoever has this invaluable piece of jewelry around his or her neck receives the ultimate power to veto one or both nominees that the Head of Household has chosen, and name their replacements. On Day 2, Jake nominated Dakota and Seth for eviction because they were the only ones that hadn't spoken to him. At the veto competition it was revealed that the housegeusts were competing for a silver power of veto. Blake won the competition and chose to leave the nominations the same. On Day 4, Dakota was evicted by a vote of 7-2 with Santy being the only houseguest to not vote. A couple days later, the HouseGuests competed in a Majority Rules Competition, in the end Blake, Latonya, Davy & Christian were in the last round and Christian won the new Head of Household by a tiebreaker. On Day 6, Christian found out that Latonya and Blake were plotting to get the veterans out which prompted him to nominate them. Latonya claimed that whoever told him this was lying. At the Power of Veto Competition, Christian won the Golden Power of Veto. So in the end, Christian used the veto on Latonya and replaced her with Santy. At the Double Eviction it was apparent that the house is split and Blake was sent home in a tiebreaking vote cast by Christian. At the Head of Household Competition, Nick won and nominated Davy and Seth. The Veto Box was opened and the houseguests played for the Platinum Veto, ultimately Nick won that too and kept the nominations the same. Jake was the only houseguest to cast his vote to evict sending Davy home. On Day 11 Latonya won the Head of Household, while Michael won 1 week immunity and Christian won 2x the voting power for the reaminder of the game. The very next day Latonya made it very clear at the nomination ceremony that JoJo was her target as she nominated him and Seth. HouseGuests 10 houseguests are competing this season and are joined by 3 returning players. New Houseguests Returning Houseguests Power of Veto Twist Below is a chart of what kind of veto the houseguests played for during that week's Power of Veto Competition. This is decided through the process in which the Head of Household selects from one of 21 boxes. Each box contains a different kind of veto. Voting history Notes : Santy missed the voting. He received a penalty vote which will come into play as soon as he is nominated. : Santy's penalty vote from the first week was added. : Christian, as the current Head of Household, had to break a tie between Blake and Santy. : All but one houseguest did not vote. However, no penalty votes were received due to the double eviction.